Certain printing systems, such as inkjet printers, print dots on a print medium by ejecting small drops of ink from nozzles. A number of nozzles can be carried on a moveable printhead that can be scanned across a surface of the print medium. Each nozzle may be controlled individually to eject a drop of printing fluid, such as ink when commanded. By appropriate control of each nozzle as the printhead carrying the nozzles is scanned across the surface of the print medium, a desired pattern of printing fluid drops can be deposited on the print medium.